


Strawberries

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He kisses her and tastes strawberries.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/profile)[**coiled_iris**](http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/) based on my drabble poll. Also, happy belated birthday to the lovely [](http://cunning-croft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cunning-croft.livejournal.com/)**cunning_croft**!  


* * *

The dark pink gloss on Hermione’s lips tempts him, taunts him, lures him closer as he smells strawberries and can think of nothing but tasting her. She knows, of course, does it on purpose, and she smirks at him when no one is watching; a cunning curve of her full lips that no one else ever sees as they look at the perfect little Gryffindor Princess that they believe is asexual and lives in her books.

He knows the truth, though, and feels smug as he watches them all. They don’t know her like he does, don’t know what a wildcat she is when her knickers are around her thighs and his face is buried between her legs, don’t know how she whines when he’s fucking her, don’t know how she looks as she comes, all flushed and pink and beautiful, don’t know that she likes it rough and wants to be taken and fucked instead of wooed and petted.

It’s no surprise that she fights him when he grabs her arm after the last class of the day and pulls her into an empty classroom. She stops fighting when the door is closed and meets his lips eagerly as he unbuttons her shirt and pushes it down her arms. He leaves it there, gathered around her wrists so she can’t move, and lifts her onto the desk.

She moans when he rips her knickers, whines as he sucks her hard nipples, and begs when his fingers thrust into her tight wet cunt. She’s soaking wet and his fingers slide in and out with ease. His name spills from her lips as he fucks her with his hand. _Zach, Zach, Zach, please_ is a mantra that has become familiar since that first argument during a DA meeting that led to him fucking her against the wall.

He talks to her, filthy words that make her whimper, and he’s crass and vulgar because that’s what she wants. There’s time for gentle whispers and silent sighs, but this isn’t it. Between them, here and now, it’s want, take, have. _Dirty little whore. Gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna make you scream and beg for me, Princess. Gonna fuck that pretty little mouth and the come all over that smug face of yours. Gonna use you like the filthy slut we know you are._

Then he’s inside her, fucking her so hard the desk creaks with each thrust forward, and her legs are around his waist, pulling him closer. He twists her clit, wanting her to come first, and feels her tighten around him before she’s gasping his name and shuddering. He moves faster, deeper, grinding against her on each shove forward, and soon he grunts as he spills into her.

The shirt is pulled free and her hands move into his thick blond hair. She’s smirking and her lips are swollen and wet, the dark pink gloss still tempting him. Zach kisses her fiercely, thoroughly, hard and gentle in an odd way that has also become familiar over the past few months. He kisses her and tastes strawberries.

The End


End file.
